


I've Got You

by KatieBug1998



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Crying, Established Relationship, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Overworking, Sick Character, Sickfic, he did this to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Oikawa has never been known to take good care of himself so Iwaizumi shouldn't be surprised to find his fiancé running a fever when he picks him up from practice. That doesn't make him any less irritating.-In which Oikawa is emotional when he's sick and Iwaizumi tries to be nice.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 254





	I've Got You

Iwaizumi opens his texts again. Oikawa had read his text three minutes ago but hadn't replied. Iwaizumi knew practice was over, otherwise his fiancé wouldn't have read his text. What was troublesome was that he hadn't sent his usual "Okay, Haji-chan!!!" back. Iwaizumi sees movement and glances out his car window to the door of the university's gym. People are leaving now but Oikawa isn't with them.

It's been four minutes now so Iwaizumi texts him again.

**I'll leave without you.**

This time the text doesn't get read so Iwaizumi just sits and watches the door. Just as he's about to get out and look for the setter, he appears at the door. He looks dazed, his eyes glazed over, and he's moving slowly. An injury? Iwaizumi gets out of the car and walks over to his fiancé. "Hey," he says, in a gentler tone than usual so as not to startle him.

Oikawa looks up, mouth hanging open slightly.

When he doesn't say anything, Iwaizumi reaches out and takes his gym bag. "Are you okay?"

Oikawa shrugs and starts shuffling to the car. Now in the light from the streetlamps, Iwaizumi can see the bright pink splotches on his cheeks. He scowls and grabs Oikawa's upper arm to stop him. He presses his palm against the pale boy's forehead. Oikawa's body relaxes into the cool touch and he sighs.

"That's not from practice. You have a fever." He doesn't bother saying anything else; Oikawa will know what he's thinking. Iwaizumi drops his hand and drags Oikawa to the car. He throws the bag in the back seat and slams the door before getting in on his side.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Oikawa sniffs and says in a breaking voice, "Hajime." He tries to continue but is cut off by tears. Iwaizumi throws a concerned look his way before turning back to the road. "I'm sorry," he cries. Despite how overly emotional Oikawa seems, he doesn't cry except for when he's really upset, so this outburst only makes Iwaizumi worry more. "I know... I know you're mad at me but I swear I didn't know I was sick."

"Don't," Iwaizumi says quickly. "I should be the one apologizing." Keeping his eyes on the road, Iwaizumi reaches over and cups Oikawa's cheek in his hand, wiping away with his thumb the hot tears that spilled down his cheek. "I believe you. I'm not mad. Anymore. Just worried." Oikawa nods and sniffs again, trying to stop his tears. "Let's get you home, okay? I'll make you a nice bath so you can cool off."

Oikawa nods again. "I don't feel good," he states. And that much is clear just from his voice.

"I know, baby. You'll feel a lot better when we're home. You can take a bath and put on some nice pajamas and I'll make you some tea and then you can go to bed."

"Okay." Oikawa sinks down in the passenger seat and rests his burning forehead against the cool glass of the window.

Iwaizumi sighs to himself. It's gonna be a long few days.

• • •

"Oi," Iwaizumi snaps, making Oikawa jump. "I see you pushing around that rice I cooked for you."

Oikawa pouts. "It tastes bad," he whines.

"You're the one who said you wanted plain rice for breakfast."

"But it –"

"Tastes bad, I know. What did you expect?"

The two stare each other down until Oikawa sniffs and looks away, a sure sign of guilt. "Can you add something sweet to it?"

As much as Oikawa acts like he likes to be pampered in front of others, Iwaizumi knows that he hates asking for help when he needs it. He tries not to sigh as he takes the bowl of rice to the kitchen to mix brown sugar into it.

The two sit in silence for twenty minutes, watching an alien "documentary" on TV while Oikawaw slowly consumes his rice.

"Can we go lay down?" Oikawa asks quietly after taking his last bite. He looks decidedly greener. Maybe having him eat the whole bowl wasn't such a good idea after all, even if it was only half a serving.

"Of course." He holds out his hand for the empty bowl and Oikawa gives it to him. When he gets back, Oikawa is pushing himself forward on the couch so he can stand. Iwaizumi reaches out to help but Oikawa tries to do it on his own. Naturally, he fails and falls back in his seat. "Moron. Let me help you."

Oikawa sticks out his lower lip in another pout but accepts the hand anyway. Iwaizumi drags him the short way down the hall to the one and only bedroom in their small apartment. Iwaizumi holds his hands as Oikawa slowly lowers himself onto their mattress on the floor. Oikawa flings an arm over his eyes as he concentrates on the newly difficult task known as breathing. Iwaizumi is just about to lay down next to him when Oikawa lets out a low groan.

"What is it?" Iwaizumi asks, trying not to sound exasperated. It's so early in the day for his fiancé to be causing so much trouble.

"My throat hurts." Oikawa rolls over, facing away from Iwaizumi and hugs his stuffed space ship close to his chest. Iwaizumi could already hear tears forming in his voice.

Iwaizumi rubs his hand gently up and down his back. "Do you want some tea?"

Oikawa nods, not saying anything, either because his throat hurts or because he's crying.

"Okay," Iwaizumi answers softly. He leans over and kisses Oikawa's temple gently before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Iwaizumi comes back in carrying a cup of ginger tea sweetened with honey. Oikawa has already pulled up the pilot episode of the X-Files. Iwaizumi tries not to roll his eyes. He practically has that episode memorized since it's Oikawa's favorite and he's always wanting to watch it. But Iwaizumi doesn't complain. Just hands Oikawa his tea and gets in bed next to him.

After Oikawa takes a sip and before he can say anything, Iwaizumi says, "You better not complain about that tea. I know you don't like ginger but I can bet you don't like that nausea you've had since breakfast either."

Oikawa smiles, takes another sip, and then says, "Thank you, Haji-chan."

The couple sit in silence, watching the show while Oikawa drinks his tea. When the episode ends, Oikawa starts to stand but Iwaizumi is quick to grab his hand. "Hey, where are you going?" he asks.

"I drank all that tea so I have to pee."

Iwaizumi sighs and lets go of his hand, falling back against the bed. "So gross."

When Oikawa stands, his movements are stiff and Iwaizumi can't help but notice the way he favors one leg. Iwaizumi sits up immediately. "Your knee bothering you?"

"Just a little," he answers, not turning around.

"I'll get the ice pack. Do you want your brace?"

Oikawa shakes his head then walks into the bathroom. "I can't sleep with it on."

"I'll get the Ace bandage then."

A few minutes later, Iwaizumi walks back into their bedroom to see Oikawa slouching against a stack of pillows and staring blankly at the laptop screen. Iwaizumi smirks and then snorts. "What's wrong with you?"

Oikawa's eyes flit up to meet his and then down to his hands resting on his lap. He bites his lip before speaking. "I got dizzy on my way back from the bathroom."

Iwaizumi frowns as he approaches the bed. He rests his hand against Oikawa's forehead. It's searing with heat but there's no sweat. Dehydrated then. Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose. At this rate, they'll both have headaches. Attempting to keep his voice level, he asks, "Did you drink water during and after practice last night?"

"I had some during practice but I was too tired after."

Iwaizumi felt his anger rising but pushed it down. Iwaizumi had no doubt that Oikawa had brought this illness on himself. He'd seen it before when they were in high school. Tooru had been practicing every day this week and then some. He was getting home late and leaving early. He probably hadn't been eating properly either. He'd worked himself into a fever, and a pretty bad one at that.

Iwaizumi wanted to scold him, to yell at him to take better care of himself. The only things that stopped him from doing so were his own guilt at not noticing what he had been doing and the fact that Oikawa was in such a vulnerable state and was already upset by the situation.

Iwaizumi took a quiet, calming breath – something he'd learned from Oikawa – before he spoke. "You're probably just dehydrated, baby. Nothing to worry about. You'll feel better after you drink some water." Iwaizumi set his things on the ground and helped his fiancé lay back in bed in a more comfortable position. He stretched out his leg and placed a pillow under it to elevate it before finally putting the ice pack on his knee. "When the swelling goes down some, we can put the bandage on, okay?"

Oikawa nods and covers his eyes by draping his arm across his face. Iwaizumi can sense more tears coming so he quickly gets into bed. There are a lot more things he needs to tend to but right now, keeping Oikawa from having a breakdown is more important.

Iwaizumi presses his lips against Oikawa's fevered forehead and Oikawa pulls his arm away from over his eyes. He opens them and Iwaizumi sees, to his dismay, that they're watery and filled with guilt. His voice cracks as he gets out the first word to his apology but Iwaizumi won't let him finish.

"Shh." Iwaizumi brushes aside a tear before it can fall far. "It's okay. I know. You're gonna be okay. Shh." Iwaizumi continues whispering nonsense and softly caressing Oikawa's hair and face until he finally relaxes enough to fall asleep.

Iwaizumi hopes the sleep will be good for him but Oikawa's eyebrows are scrunched in pain and his cheeks are red with fever. Iwaizumi gets up carefully so as not to wake his sleeping beauty.

• • •

When Oikawa wakes, he feels cooler. There's a cold compress on his head that was keeping his fever down and the ice pack on his knee was replaced. Next to the bed is a glass of water and some pills. 

Oikawa smiles to himself when he realizes it was the smell of milk bread that had woken him up. Iwaizumi's milk bread, to be precise. It would be perfect – light and sweet but not rich so it wouldn't upset his stomach.

He leaned over carefully to grab the pills and glass of water. It was a fever reducer and pain relief pill. Oikawa choked down the pills and immediately laid back down. He felt out of breath and dizzy just from the small movement. He reached blindly beside him and grabbed his phone. 

**Come to bed and bring me some bread, Haji-chan ~ I'm lonely.**

Iwaizumi would see right through it. Of course he knew Oikawa was upset and frankly a little frightened, about being sick. They'd been together too long for Oikawa to hope to be able to hide his emotions. 

A minute later, Iwaizumi comes in and sits on the bed next to his fiancé. He runs a hand through the brown locks, a rare smile gracing his face. "Feeling any better?" 

Oikawa shrugs then quickly shakes his head at Iwaizumi's disapproving look. 

Iwaizumi frowns sympathetically. "How's the knee?" 

"Numb." 

With a nod, Iwaizumi gently removes the ice pack. "Swelling's down. I'll wrap it." Iwaizumi takes the Ace bandage out of his bag and begins wrapping Oikawa's bad knee. Oikawa barely has the energy needed to keep his knee slightly bent and elevated. It doesn't take long for Iwaizumi to pick up on this. When he does, he gingerly takes Oikawa's leg and rests it on his so Oikawa can relax. After a few minutes, it was done. "Too tight?" 

Oikawa moved his leg to check the range of motion. "Perfect as always." What would've been his normal, wide grin is a simple small smile now. 

"Good." Iwaizumi picks up a thermometer off the food tray he'd brought in with him. 

"I don't really feel like playing nurse right now, Iwa-chan. Maybe tomorrow." 

"Would you shut up?" Iwaizumi doesn't even bother looking at him. "It's either this or I'll take you to a real doctor." Iwaizumi brandished his ear thermometer like a weapon. 

Oikawa sticks out his lower lip and mutters, "Fine." 

"That's what I thought." Oikawa frowns and turns away as Iwaizumi sticks the thermometer in his ear. When the offending instrument beeps after a minute, Iwaizumi grumbles something unhappily to himself. 

Oikawa turns to see Iwaizumi's frowning face. "What?" 

"It's 38. Seems a little high for overwork." Iwaizumi backtracked at the expression on Oikawa's face. "If it's not from overwork, it might be a virus but that's manageable. 38 isn't even that bad." Iwaizumi rests a hand on his fiance's flushed cheek. "Okay?" 

Oikawa nods and swallows. "I could never be worried with the incredible Iwa-chan as my nurse." 

"Exactly." Iwaizumi sighs, this time more relieved than irritated. "Drink some water. Do you want your milk bread now?" 

"Yes, please." Oikawa holds out his hand and Iwaizumi gives him a piece. 

Just as he's taken a bite and is exhaling in bliss, Iwaizumi says, "I talked to your coach."

Oikawa frowns, not liking where this is going. He swallows the bread. "And?" 

"He said one week of bed rest, maybe some light exercise then he wants to ease you back into it the next week."

Oikawa takes another bite of the milk bread, looking thoughtful. 

"What? No pouting? No temper tantrum?" Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Oikawa reaches across Iwaizumi to set his half-eaten bread down on the plate beside the bed. Then he wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's waist and lays his head against his chest. "Maybe it won't be so bad if I'm here with you." 

Not wanting to push his luck, Iwaizumi just gently strokes his fiancé's cheek. 

Oikawa sighs and reaches up to guide Iwaizumi's hand to his forehead. "You're so cold," he murmurs. 

"No, you're just insanely hot." As soon as he says it, he regrets it. 

"Aww, Iwa-chan, you're so – ow!" Oikawa is cut off when Iwaizumi pulls back his hand to flick his forehead. "Fine then, just leave me to die." He rolls away from Iwaizumi onto his side of the bed and covers himself with the blanket. 

"You're not gonna die, stupid." 

"How do you know that?" Oikawa mumbles.

Iwaizumi settles in the bed behind him and moves so their bodies are flush together. He then pulls back the blanket. "Would I ever let you die?" 

"You're not God, Haji-chan." Oikawa lazily draws patterns on Iwaizumi's arm. "But it would be cruel of him/her to let me die after you've put in so much work into keeping me alive." 

"Damn right." 

The two lay together in comfortable silence. Oikawa's breathing eventually slows and his hand stops moving. Iwaizumi picks up the washcloth that had been discarded earlier and places it back on Oikawa's forehead. Oikawa hums quietly. "Thanks, Hajime," he mumbles out, barely audible. 

"No problem." 

There's a pout in his voice when Oikawa says, "No, not that." 

Iwaizumi chuckles lightly. "What?" 

"Thanks for takin' care of me," he slurs out. 

Iwaizumi cards a hand through his fiance's hair. "Yeah, yeah. You can thank me later. Go back to sleep." 

With Iwaizumi watching over him and gently combing through his hair, it doesn't take long for Oikawa's face to relax into the beautiful expression he has while sleeping. Now, knowing he's fully asleep, Iwaizumi asks quietly into the room, "How'd I get so damn lucky?" 

**Author's Note:**

> With the help of his fiancé, Oikawa is back to normal within the week. But, Oikawa being who he is, it's bound to happen again. Poor Iwa-chan.


End file.
